1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the preparation of hollow bodies from a thermoplastic material by a blow molding process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In installations such as shown in BASF AG, Ludwigshafen "Symposium on the Processing of Synthetic Plastics", 3 Blow Molding, 1973, pages 116 to 122, the mold support element became inclined under the effect of the mold locking pressure, leading to a nonuniform distribution of the locking pressure in the mold parting plane between the two halves of the mold. Furthermore, the guide spars are bent by the bending moment introduced, causing severe wear of the spars.